1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for background and general lighting.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Lights and light fixtures can find frequent use in various architectural structures. For example, light fixtures can provide general illumination of an area or an object to make the same visible to observers. Additionally or alternatively, light fixtures can provide background lighting to illuminate signs and messages.
Lighting fixtures also can provide illumination for various types of light boxes that can display signs or advertising. Conventional light boxes include a box-like housing secured to a wall or other support structure. A light source, such as a light fixture, is mounted within the housing and illuminates the display from behind. Such back-lit displays often include a translucent plastic sheet upon which advertising or notices are written. By back lighting the display, the light box increases the notice-ability and aesthetic appeal of the display.
In addition to using light boxes to display advertising or informational signs, designers and architects have begun using light boxes to display decorative architectural panels. In particular, designers and architects will sometimes add to the functional and/or aesthetic characteristics of a given structure by mounting or displaying decorative architectural panels within a light box. For example, decorative architectural panels provide designers and architects with a virtually endless array of options in terms of improving or otherwise changing the internal or external aesthetics of the structure. Specifically, the designer or manufacturer can modify the color and texture of a given structure simply by modifying such features in the panels secured to the given structure. Mounting such decorative resin panels within light boxes can increase the appeal of the panel by magnifying the color, transparency, and other aesthetic features of the panel.
Conventional light fixtures, whether installed independently or within a light box, often require an installer or installer to precisely mark mounting locations of the light fixture within the light box. Typically, the installer may have to provisionally position each the light fixture within the light box and mark mounting locations of the light fixture. The installer may then remove the light fixture and prepare the mounting locations (e.g., drill/tap holes for mounting screws). Then the installer may once again position the light fixture in the light box and secure the light fixture at the mounting locations. Such installation process can result in suboptimal time allocation due to numerous steps required during the installation as well as due to human error.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in lighting components and light boxes that can be addressed.